happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
All Bets Are Off!
"All Bets Are Off!" is a fanon episode. In this episode, Winner & Loser fight in an arcade. Role Starring: Winner and Loser Featuring: *Rio *Nutty *Pierre *Fizzles *Cliste *Creamy *Pierce *Bro & Tyke *Winora *Harty Appearances: * Mime Plot Winner & Loser are seen playing video games. Winner appears to be, obviously, winning the game, as Loser loses and throws his remote at the TV, thus breaking it. He screams in anger, and it's so loud that Creamy, who is walking by, gets his eardrums shattered from the noise. Creamy screams and runs around in horror, and sadly dies. Loser walks out and looks at Creamy's bloody remains in shock and hides them. Whhile he is burying Creamy's corpse, a flyer flies by and hits Loser's face. It's a sign up for a tournament at the arcade! Loser jumps in joy, knowing that it might be time to defeat Winner! He shows the flyer to Winner, Winner takes out a pen and signs it. Then at the arcade, everyone is having a blast! Rio and Nutty are playing games together, Pierre is handing out French class posters, he smiles at everyone enjoying themselves. He then eats a frog leg. Winner and Loser enter and gaze around the arcade. As Loser sees a trophy and jumps up and down in glee, he runs towards it, but Mime blocks him with an invisible wall, and Mime sticks his tongue out at Loser. It's time for the play-offs, the first round is Pierre versus Harty. Harty manages to win the arcade game, causing Pierre to leave the arcade in anger. When he leaves, he pats Harty on the back, and he secretly leaves a sticky bomb on Harty's back. It blows up, and all that is left is the scorched lower body of Harty and some chunks. Next up is Winora versus Fizzles. Winora manages to win because Fizzles was too busy drinking loads and loads of soda. She gets angry, and spins around and shreds Winora to nothing but chunky blood. Fizzles is then arrested by officer Mime. Next, it's Winner versus Loser, Winner manages to beat the high score, while Loser hasn't even survived level one yet! Loser uses all of his power and ends up catching up with Winner, Winner gets nervous and starts tapping buttons. But Loser actually manages to win! He jumps up and down in glee. The next round, Loser wins again and gains the trophy! Just then, Pierre drives through the wall in a steamroller; he enhanced it so it would go faster then usual. Everyone screams in horror and runs. Rio trips and gets flattened, Pierce trips Nutty and he gets flattened, and Cliste runs screaming in horror and cries. Then the arcade collapses and crushes almost everyone inside. Winner & Loser get up, Winner shakes Loser's hands and smiles, but then Pierre uses his steamroller to flatten them both. The iris closes on the trophy, under the rubble. Moral "Winning isn't anything!" Deaths #Creamy's eardrums burst. #Harty explodes. #Fizzles shreds Winora. #Nutty, Rio, and likely numerous GTFs are flattened by Pierre. #Pierce, Cliste, Mime, Bro, and Tyke die when the arcade falls on them. #Winner & Loser are flattened. Trivia #This marks the first death Creamy had that didn't involve a part of his body, or his whole body getting crushed. #His death is also similar to Giggles' injury in From Hero to Eternity. #This marks Winner & Loser's first death. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 35 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images